Changes
by machi-tan
Summary: Follow Naruto and Ino proposal to wedding to birth. Inaru is the daughter of Naruto and Ino. Things seem perfect until she is kidnapped. After she is rescued by a mysterious man and everything she knows is questioned. Everything seems to be changing.
1. Preposals

**For those of you who have already read and reviewed thanks!**

***Anime Redneck Ino Y. Uchiha and Dauhmer***

**And I'm going back and changing Allies, Enimes, and Secrets into Changes I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

**Please Review!!!!!**

* * *

After a few years Ino and Naruto continued dating, they broke up a few times but always managed to get back together. During Mougi and Konohamaru wedding Naruto realized that it would be a good idea to propose to Ino, especially when Ino caught the bouquet.

One week Ino left on a mission to deliver a scroll with Shikamaru, Choji, and Yamato. Naruto and Ino had been dating for a few years and their anniversary was coming up. Naruto thought this would be the perfect time to pop the question.

* * *

Naruto decided to go to the ring shop. With him he brought one of Sakura's rings. Naruto knew she and Ino wore the same size in most everything and that included rings.

Once Naruto entered the store he handed the ring to the clerk, "Um I'm looking for an engagement ring in this size."

The clerk examined the ring, "Sizes ten, alright, follow me." The clerk walked down the sections of rings. "Here are the size ten engagement rings." The clerk pointed to a section in the glass containing rings each one different from the one next to it.

Naruto eyes widened, "Wow look at all the rings."

The clerk looked at him. "Just tell me when your ready." He set Sakura's ring on the counter and went back to the cash register.

"Now which one would Ino like best?" Naruto mumbled to him. Each ring looked brilliant.

Naruto sighed. "I should have brought Sakura with me she would know" Then Naruto's eye caught sight of a platinum in the corner. It had a purple diamond (yes there are purple diamonds in this story) in between two small diamonds. "THATS IT!"

The clerk walked over to Naruto. "Have you found the one you like?"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Can I see that one in the corner." Naruto pointed to the one he knew was perfect. The clerk smiled and handed the ring to Naruto. Naruto examined the ring and smiled. "How much is this one?" The clerk walked back to the register and punched in some numbers. He came back with a slip of paper while taking the ring back. Naruto looked at the small sheet. "WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Tsunade walked by the ring shop on her way back to the office, after picking up some more sake, and stopped hearing Naruto's voice. "Naruto?"

Shinzune followed behind. "Tsunade-sama where are you going?"

Tsunade entered the shop to see Naruto sulking on the counter while the clerk tried to get him to stop leaning on the it. "Naruto what are you doing?"

The clerk turned to the hokage. "Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked up. "Baa-chan."

The clerk instantly bowed. "It's an honor to have you here." Tsunade nodded.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at her. "Well I came here to buy Ino an engagement ring for Ino."

Shizune face lit up and Tsunade smiled. "Which one where you thinking?" Naruto pointed to the small ring that was protected by the glass.

"Are you going to get it for her?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I cant its too expensive."

Tsunade smiled and set her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I think its perfect for her." Naruto smiled as Tsunade turned to the clerk. "He'll be taking this ring." All three, Naruto the clerk and Shizune, looked at Tsunade with confused faces. "Just go ahead and put it on my bill."

Naruto looked up at her. "Wait, but I can't if you bought it I-"

"It's the least I can do after all you have done for this village and myself." The Hokage said cutting him off.

She smiled at him, and Naruto smiled back at her. The clerk took the ring gave it a quick polish before setting it in a small purple velvet box.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he was given the box. Naruto gratefully took the small box. Naruto walked out of the shop with a giant ear to ear grin on his face.

Shizune smiled then her smile faded as she turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade do you realize you just increased your debt?"

Tsunade smiled as they left the store. "Yes." Shizune stared at Tsunade as she continued speaking. "But it's the least I can do for him." Shizune smiled until Tsunade got an devious smirk on her face. "And besides I just take him out gambling with me." Shizune rolled her eyes as Tsunade laughed. "You remember what happened last time? I came out with twice as much as I came in with. Thanks to that boy I'm almost out of debt." Shizune continued listening as Tsunade's smile became soft as she stared at Naruto as he walked down the road. "And he's done a greater job of protected this village then I have...he's going to make one hell of a hokage." The Hokage and her assistant continued back to their first destination.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm. "Ah stupid alarm I was having such a good dream." Naruto sat up and turned off the alarm. "Ino and I were sitting at Ichiraku's and we were the only ones there and Ino told me she couldn't wait another second and told me that she would make my wildest fantasies come true and then we...wait who am I even talking to?" The blonde boy stood up. "Why did I set my alarm again... oh right I need to go talk to Yamanaka-san about proposing to Ino."

Naruto then took a shower got dressed and when he was about to leave he stopped at the door. "The ring." He ran back to his bedroom and grabbed the velvet box that sat on the table. He opened it giving it one last look before placing the box in his pocket and running out the door.

Naruto walked up to the Yamanaka house he swallowed hard. Inoichi was not someone you wanted to get mad. and even now, after knowing him all these years, Naruto still got freaked out when he saw the older blonde. He was unsure of how Inoichi would react to Naruto's news.

_*******NARUTO'S DAYDREAM*******_

The blonde knocked on the door and swollowed hard. Inoichi came to the door with a half smile on his face. "Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the tall man. "Hello Yamanaka-san I wanted to ask you something."

Inoichi nodded and let Naruto in his house. Naruto sat on their couch Inoichi sat across from him. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Naruto smiled and made eye contact with the sandy blonde, trying to get on his good side, but even staring in his eyes Naruto felt like his was in an endless pit of torture.

Naruto then broke the silence and the tension. "I would like to have your blessing to marry your daughter Ino."

Inoichi looked calm, "Marry Ino?" He said it with disgust in his voice.

Naruto nodded becoming nervous. "Yes sir."

Inoichi then ran over and grabbed Naruto by his collar and threw him against the wall. Naruto tried to recover but before he could Inoichi began pounding him and beating the crap out of him. Naruto couldn't fight back he was going so quick, not even Kuuybi would help him. Inoichi made replications of himself and all of them began punching and kicking Naruto to the ground until he was dead. "NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY MY PRINCESS!"

Naruto then saw his funeral. Everyone was crying, Ino wore no make up as she sobbed for her love Naruto. Inoichi set his hand on his crying daughters shoulder. "Its ok Ino no body could stop him from eating all those bowls of ramen. And no one knew his stomach would explode." Inoichi lied.

Ino began to stop sobbing. "You're right, thank you father." Everyone else stopped crying as well then left his funeral to go have free ramen.

_*******FIN*******_

Naruto shook his head at the thought. "I can't do this."

His thoughts fought back, _"Oh yes you can, and you are." _

"No I can't he will kill me."

_"Do it for Ino." _

"No I'm telling you I can't."

_"Yes you can." _

"Can't."

_"Can." _

"CAN'T!"

_"CAN!" _

Naruto turned away form the house about to leave until he heard some on call his name. "Uzumaki." Naruto turned around to see Inoichi standing at the door. "Naruto I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here? At this time in the morning I would think you would be asleep."

Inoichi laughed and Naruto gave a fake laugh before answering, "Actually I came to ask you something."

Inoichi looked at Naruto as he nodding. "Sure come on in." Naruto walked and entered the house he had been in so many times.

Inoichi slapped his back. "So naruto my boy, how have you been?" Naruto felt the pain from Inoichi's five star begin to throb.

Naruto held in the pain though "G-good sir."

"Why don't you go have a seat in the living room so we can talk."

Naruto nodded as he walked towards the room. He had been inside Inoichi's house plenty of times but he began to take notice of all the different weapons and items Inoichi had lying around. _"Oh crap does he know what I'm going to ask?! He could kill me with any of these!"_ Naruto walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

Inoichi looked into the room where Naruto sat. "Hey Naruto you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm good."

Inoichi came back in the room carrying a small cup of tea. "So Naruto what did you want to ask me?"

Naruto stared at the large man as he set down his tea "Well..." Inoichi began cracking his knuckles Naruto learned that that had become a habit of his. _"Is this really the best time?"_ Naruto swallowed a hard lump in his throat before continuing. "Ino and I have been together for a while now and I know I'm in love with her..." Naruto felt Inoichi's eyes glare at him. He didn't want to see those torturing eyes before he sighed and continued. "And I know this is a huge life changing commitment that I can never go back on...but I would like to marry Ino."

Inoichi stared at Naruto for a minute he paused and inhaled. "Alright-"

Naruto expecting him to say 'no' continued to talk and tell that he understood what he was doing. "I know that this is a huge decision and I'm ready and I know Ino is the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I understand it wont be easy but I'm willing to accept that because I really love her-"

"Naruto I said it was alright if you marry her."

Naruto stared wide eyed at him. "Huh?"

Inoichi chuckled at Naruto's confused face. "I trust you Naruto and I can tell that Ino is happy with you."

Inoichi stood up Naruto became nervous. Inoichi walked over to the younger blonde and sat down next to him. "Naruto I trust you. And I've seen how much you care for the people in this village...and your friends... especially Ino. I can tell that she's never been happier with anyone in her life. I also know that you will and do make my daughter happy."

Naruto looked at the man with confused yet happy eyes Inoichi stared at him with confused eyes as well. "What is it _son?_" Inoichi had called Naruto 'son' plenty of times before but the way he said it this time was with fatherly love different from the past times.

"I just wasn't expecting you to say yes that quickly."

Inoichi glared at Naruto. "Well would you rather I say 'no' and pulverize you for even thinking that?" Naruto swallowed hard Inoichi laughed before slapping Naruto's back again, Naruto was in pain but he tried to hide it.

"Well honestly I had been thinking of this day and what would happen I tried to think of how I would react and who it might be. Its safe to say I bet neither of us expected this to happen...and just last year until this year I thought of how I would react with you asking...and thinking of all that has happened with this village and with you I couldn't have been happier with my daughters choice and I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law." Naruto smiled with no confusion just joy.

Naruto thought of his happy life with Ino their engagement their wedding their-Inoichi's hand slapped the blondes back again nearly causing him to fall over. "NARUTO!" Naruto looked at him with startled eyes. "You may want to pay attention." Naruto knew he was going to be sore by the end of the day but it was worth it.

"So when where you planning on asking her?" Inoichi continued.

Naruto's hand reached inside his pocket and stroked the velvet box. "Next week during our anniversary." Inoichi smiled as Naruto continued, "I brought you the ring so you could see it."

Naruto took out the purple velvet box and handed it to the Yamanaka. Inoichi opened the box and smiled. "She'll love it Naruto." Naruto smiled as Inoichi took one last look at his daughter's engagement ring before shutting the box and handing it back to Naruto.

Inoichi stood up again, Naruto stood up as well. "Well goodbye Yamanaka-s-" "Inoichi, call me Inoichi."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he stuck out his hand to shake Inoichi's. "Alright goodbye Inoichi."

Inoichi shook Naruto's hand. "Goodbye son. Ill see you around. And Ill keep this a secret from Ino." Inoichi slapped Naruto's back.

_"_Ow how many times it that? Four?" Naruto thought.

Naruto left Inoichi's house and began to walk towards his own. Once he was a while away he slumped over and began rubbing his back as he walked. "Ow I know Inoichi didn't mean to but my back is killing me." Naruto continued walking until he walked passed the hospital. "Maybe Sakura can do something to stop my back from hurting."

* * *

Naruto walked up right into the hospital. The nurse at the counter looked up. "Oh Naruto-sama its you."

Naruto gave the nurse a warm smile. "Do you know if Sakura is here?"

The nurse nodded and looked at a clip board. "Yes Sakura-sempai here she's in her office she should be free."

"Thanks." Naruto said before he began to walk to his friend's office.

Naruto walked to the pink haired medic's office. Once he got there he opened the door while knocking. ''Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can help me?"

Naruto walked in as Sakura looked up from a file. "Oh sure Naruto. What's up?"

He shut the door. He sat on the sterol table. "I just got back from visiting Inoichi and my back is killing me."

The pink haired woman sighed. "Ok Naruto let me see."

Naruto removed his orange jacket and threw it on a near by chair. Naruto then removed his netted shirt revealing his well toned body. Sakura saw the four large prints on her blonde friends back she sighed, "Alright Naruto what did you do this time. Did you tell him your fed up with Ino and you were breaking up with her?"

Naruto laughed. "No. Do think I would still be alive if I did?"

Sakura laughed with him, "No but you could have gone Kuuybi on him and gotten out of there before he could do any real damage."

They both cracked up at the thought. Once Naruto managed to catch his breath he responded. "No I would never do that. I love Ino."

Sakura knew this and had seen how happy they were together. "Ok then what Ill bite."

Naruto smiled and looked over at his jacket. "I went to ask Inoichi if I could marry Ino." Sakura froze and tried to remember how to breath. "Sakura? SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura snapped back to reality and breathed a deep breath. "You what?!" "I went to-" Sakura slapped his back. "NARUTO THAT'S GREAT! WHAT DID HE SAY? DO YOU HAVE THE RING? CAN I SEE IT?"

Naruto winced and let out a whimper in pain. Sakura's slap was twice as hard as Inoichi's. Sakura began asking Naruto questions but stopped him before he could answer with another. Naruto just let his green eyed friend ramble on.

Sakura ended up calming down from the excitement. "Ok...ok so when are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning on next week during our anniversary." Naruto smiled.

"And how where you planning on doing it?"

"I hadn't really thought of the best way. I've had a few ideas, but I thought you might be able to help." Naruto smiled at his friend who had a large grin on her face. Sakura began thinking of ways as Naruto sat on the table. His back was feeling better. They sat there in silence as Sakura thought out different ways to help her friend.

Suddenly the door flew open showing Shikamaru and Choji standing at the door. Naruto looked up at his two friends. "Hey guys are you already back from the mission."

Choji nodded as Shikamaru spoke. "Ya...what a drag it was a c-rank mission...Ino's at her house if you're wond-" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence before Sakura butted in. "NARUTOS GOING TO PROPOSE TO INO NEXT WEEK!" Naruto glared at his teammate before looking at the two men, who stood at the door in shock.

Naruto decided to speak to wake them out of it. "Ya...I was kind of hoping to tell her on our anniversary...if SOMEBODY doesn't spill the news first."

Naruto glared at Sakura. "WHAT it slipped out...I was excited."

Choji and Shikamaru stared at the two then at each other then at Naruto. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "P-propose to Ino?"

Naruto looked at them before answering, "Ya I really love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

The two men looked at the blonde man. Ino had become a sister to Shikamaru and Choji, and they looked after her like brothers. The two looked at each other, and before anyone could say anything they tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto tried to fight back but Shikamaru had him pinned and Choji was sitting on top of him. Shikamaru had his arms pinned back naruto tried to get up but Choji's weight was preventing it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shikamaru pulled his arm back more a few 'ow's and 'ouch's escaped Naruto's mouth.

Sakura stood in front of the dog pile, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Choji looked up at his green eyed friend. "We don't think this is Naruto."

"WHAT OF COURSE ITS- OW!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru pulled his arm further behind his back.

Sakura sighed, "Why don't you believe its Naruto?"

Shikamaru answered first "Naruto wouldn't just spring this a week before. He would have told someone before. He's a big mouth."

Choji continued. "And he's acting different."

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Naruto's unpredictable and in love and..." She looked at her friends sighed and said. "Ok so how are you going to prove he's a fake?"

The two looked at each other. "Well quiz him." Choji stated.

Sakura sighed as Naruto continued to try and fight free, eventually giving up. "Go ahead quiz me but I'm the real Narut-oh OH OW!"

Shikamaru pulled his arm stopping him from speaking. Shikamaru began his questioning, "Question number one: name all of your senseis."

"Kakashi, Ebisu, Jaryia, Yamato and Tsunade's show me some stuff too."

Shikamaru smirked before Choji asked the next question. "What's your favorite food?"

"That's easy. Ramen from Ichirak-ew OW!" Naruto answered.

He was cut off by Shikamaru. "Who are you trying to bring back to the village?"

The room became silent along with Naruto as a greater pain over took him. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered with sadness in his voice.

Shikamaru released his grip on Naruto as Choji stood up. Once his two friends were off of him he stood up as well. "Ah sorry about that Naruto-" Shikamaru began.

Naruto cut him off, "No problem, I know you two were just looking out for Ino. If it makes you feel any better I would have done the same for Sakura."

Sakura laughed silently at what her friends had just done before asking, "Naruto do you have the ring?"

Naruto's eyes lit up before running over to his jacket. "Ya Sakura-chan but I left your ring at home."

Naruto pulled out the small box and opened it to show his friends. They all looked in amazement for a while before Naruto shut the box and placed it back in his pocket.

"Ya but I still need to figure out a way to propose to her." Sakura eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"I've got it!" All three looked at the pink haired medic. Sakura began telling them of her plan.

Naruto's face lit up as well, "SAKURA-CHAN THAT BRILLANT!" Sakura nodded 'modestly' at the blondes comment.

* * *

The next week Naruto walked up to Ino's house to pick her up for dinner. He had everything planned out for tonight. He looked at the window to get a reflection of himself one last time. He wore a black suit and his hair was its usual spike but a little more tamed. He checked himself before knocking on the door. After a minute Ino came to the door. Her hair was down from its usual pony tail and flowed down her back. She wore an elegant dark purple strapless dress that went to her knees. She also wore black heels and a silver necklace that Naruto knew once belonged to her mother. Naruto stared at Ino as she clutched a black purse. Naruto held out a bouquet of roses. Ino smelled the roses and thanked Naruto before setting them inside. Naruto still couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Ino looked.

Ino smiled. "Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and responded, "Ya let's go."

Naruto offered Ino his arm, which she gladly accepted as they walked to the restaurant.

As they entered the restaurant Naruto held the door open for Ino.

Once they were in Naruto walked up to the counter, "We have reservations for two under Uzumaki."

The man looked at the list before replying, "Yes Uzumaki, if you will just follow me I will show you to your table."

The couple followed the man until they came to a small table in the corner by the window. The man held out the seat for Ino then for naruto. The couple began to look at the menu. Something inside told Ino that tonight would be _THE_ night. She waited in anticipation, but being a good kunoichi was able to hide it. After a few minutes the waiter came over to ask for their drink orders, Naruto ordered top shelf sake for both of them. One the drink came the waiter poured them both a cup in small elegant glasses. Ino inspected her glass thinking there might be a ring in it, but sadly there wasn't, so she took a small sip in disappointment.

Once they ordered the food, which was steak curi and rice with dangos. When Ino got hers she began poking around looking for the ring, no luck. Naruto saw this and smirked, knowing what Ino was doing.

While they ate Naruto 'accidentally' hit his class with his knife. Naruto loved seeing Ino's face light up when she thought he was going to propose.

But instead of proposing he said, "Woops sorry."

Also during their dinner Naruto stood up, Ino froze thinking he was about to propose, but instead he went to the bathroom. Ino sat there a bit disappointed, really disappointed, and blew some hair out of her face before continuing eating. After Naruto came back, and they both finished eating Naruto paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

As they walked back Naruto stopped Ino. "Ino hold on."

Ino stopped the setting was perfect. They were in the middle of a park the moon was shining, they were surrounded by flowers and fireflies flew about.

Naruto got down on one knee. "My shoe is untied."

Naruto 'tied' his shoe and gave his fox smile as Ino glared at him. Naruto stood up. "Shall we continue?" Naruto said taking Ino's hand.

Ino nodded and continued. Ino decided to give up thinking he was going to propose tonight.

Naruto walked Ino to her door. "Alright Naruto if you're going to propose do it now." Ino thought to herself.

Sadly for Ino, he didn't, but he did give her a passionate kiss before heading back to his house.

Ino smiled as she walked into her house and thought, "Well tonight did go well."

Ino began heading up to her room. Naruto leapt up to her room and entered through her window. He looked at her room one last time before she entered, seeing Sakura Choji and Shikamaru had set it up perfectly. Naruto heard the door opening and hid.

Ino walked in her room, carrying her heels and her purse. As she entered the room Ino saw how it was decorated. There were flower petals everywhere and candles were lit on the sides there was a small bottle of champagne angled in a silver bucket of ice next to her table which had two champagne glasses sitting on it.

Ino gasped and dropped her heels and her purse at the sight. She walked up to her bed, where there was a small card. Ino opened the small card which had an arrow pointing up. Ino looked up to see Naruto standing on the ceiling above her. He flipped down and landed next to her. He pulled her in to a deep kiss before releasing.

He stepped one step back. "Ino I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto reached in his pocket as Ino was on the brink of tears. Naruto pulled out the small velvet box.

The blonde male got down on one knee as Ino tried not to cry. "Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?"

Ino nodded. "Yes. YES!"

He slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a second before looking back at her new fiancé before she tackled him to the ground and kissed him. After they broke off to breathe, laid there staring into each others eyes, until they heard a sound coming from Ino's closet.

They both sat up Naruto had his arm around Ino. They both stood up they could hear mumbled words and frequent shushes, as they walked over to the closet. Ino opened it as Naruto stood behind her ready to attack. All of their friends fell out of the closet on top of each other. Naruto pulled Ino back to him so she wouldn't get covered by their spying friends.

They all looked up at the couple and smiled.

"H-hey guys what's up?" Sakura said.

"Forehead, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata..." Ino began.

"What are you doing?" Naruto finished.

"WE WANTED TO SEE THE YOUTHFUL FLAMES OF-" Lee began before Tenten slapped him.

"I told you this would happen...huh what a drag." Shikamaru said.

Their friends began to get up.

The couple stood staring at them, "Alright what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well Shikamaru Choji and I went to go get everything for tonight then we saw Tenten Lee and Neji and-" Sakura began.

"Ya and we wanted to know what they were doing and they made up some lame excuse and Neji busted them and after we figured out what really happened we decided to help until we saw Hinata Kiba and Shino-" Tenten continued Sakura's story.

"A-and we wanted to s-see what they were d-doing-" Hinata said before Tenten cut her off,

"Then Lee told what we were doing and they wanted to help so we all came to Ino's to set everything up-"

Sakura cut Tenten off. "And then we wanted to see how it happened and then...ya."

The blondes looked at each other. The friends looked at them Naruto looked pissed and Ino looked like she was about to beat them up.

"OUT!" Ino yelled pointing at her door.

Their friends got up and began to leave. Ino huffed as her friends began leaving saying their congrats on their way out.

Ino sighed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her once all of their friends were gone.

Ino leaned in to kiss Naruto, "Forget about them. Come on." Naruto pulled Ino to her bed.

Ino stopped realizing she was still in her dress. "Hold on."

Naruto looked at her with a confused face. "What is it?"

Ino smiled, "I'm still in my dress let me change."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Ino went into her closet and changed Ino a purple laced top with shorts. Naruto smiled and grabbed Ino. Naruto sat on her bed Ino sat down as well. Naruto poured both of them a glass of champagne. Ino took the glass and leaned back to rest on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled as Ino took a sip of her drink.

"So how did you do it?" Ino asked looking up at Naruto.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking down at Ino.

"Get Sakura Choji and Shikamaru to help you...and does my father know?"

Naruto laughed. "Yes Inoichi knows."

"Inoichi? Since when have you called him Inoichi?"

Ino knew Naruto never called him anything besides Ino's father or Yamanaka-san. Naruto then told Ino the story of how he told Inoichi and Sakura and how Shikamaru and Choji found out. Ino laughed at some parts and was about to go pound Choji and Shikamaru for attacking Naruto like that, but Naruto calmed her down. They continued talking and thinking about their future until Ino fell asleep on Naruto. He tucked Ino into her bed and picked up the proposal stuff before kissing her and leaving.

* * *

**Yes to those who have already read AES it's not that different, but hey I dont make huge changes until Inaru comes into the story, but I am making some minor changes.**

**Please vote on my poll! It's for my next story and I would really like to know which one I should write next! SO GO VOTE!!!**

**Please review as well!**

**machi-tan d=(^.-)z**


	2. Preparations

**So heres some more of my story! Enjoy! ^^**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ****AND VOTE ON MY POLL!!!**

* * *

When Ino woke up she looked around her room. There was nothing there from the night before. Ino thought it was all a dream. She got up and looked at her hand. She saw the ring was on there and became over joyed.

"I'm engaged...IM FREAKING ENGAGED!" Ino squealed and jumped around her room.

She wanted to see her friends and her fiancé as soon as possible. She quickly got ready and looked at her ring one last time before leaving.

Ino ran to Naruto's apartment. She decided to let herself in.

"NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU HOME?" Ino yelled through his home.

Naruto opened one eye before closing it again and going back to sleep. Ino walked into Naruto's room after getting no response. Ino opened his door and saw him lying on his bed still asleep. Ino walked up and lied down behind him.

She got right up to where her lips almost touched his right ear, "Dreaming of me?" She whispered.

Naruto's smiled. "How did you know?"

Ino laughed, "Lucky guess."

Naruto sat up Ino did too. Naruto leaned in and kissed Ino.

Once they parted Ino spoke, "We need to figure out a wedding day."

"Now?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes now we need to know when it will be and we need to get everything ready."

Naruto sighed.

"Now go get your lazy ass up and go get ready." Ino said.

Naruto got up and quickly got ready. Ino sat in his living room waiting for him. Once he was ready he walked out.

Ino stood up, "You ready?" Naruto nodded as he took Ino hand as they walked out of his home.

* * *

When Naruto and Ino arrived at the Hokages tower. Naruto burst in his usual way dragging Ino along with him. All the guards and people knew not to try and stop him it was nearly impossible. Naruto and Ino arrived to the Hokages office door.

Naruto turned to Ino, "Ah my future office...you ready?"

Ino nodded. Naruto opened the door still holding Ino's hand.

"HELLO BAA-CHAN!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Ino said.

Tsunade sighed. "Hello Naruto. Hello Ino."

Tsunade looked at Ino's hand to see the ring. She gave a big smile as Naruto and Ino sat down in the open chairs.

"You are just the two I wanted to see." Tsunade spoke.

Naruto and Ino exchanged looks, "Why?" They spoke together.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as Shizune gave a big smile.

"Naruto, Ino first I want to give you my congratulations." Tsunade said the couple smiled before Tsunade continued. "And I have already told the other countries about your big news."

Naruto and Ino stared wide eyed before Ino spoke. "OH SO DID EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING VILLAGE EXCEPT FOR ME KNOW THAT NARUTO WAS GOING TO PROPOSE?!" Ino crossed her arms and slumped down into her chair.

Naruto saw how angry Ino was getting and tried to calm her down a bit, "Ah...Ino-chan its ok you're engaged and...it was a surprise don't be mad and I doubt it's the whole village knows-" Tsunade coughed to get his attention.

"As I was saying..." The two blondes looked at her as she continued. "I sent word to the other nations and because of all that you have done Naruto the kages want to be there to witness your wedding."

Ino and Naruto's eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop at any second.

Ino spoke first, "ALL the kages?!"

Tsunade nodded. "Each of the kages wants to be there."

They continued staring. "They were planning three months from now." Tsunade continued to explain what happened and what it would be like.

"Th-three months?! But it takes more than that to plan!" Ino spoke.

Tsunade nodded. "Yep. And as for the payment because of the village wanting to witness it as well along with the kages I will be taking care of the payment along with the other kages. It's the least we can do for all you have done. So that's why I suggest you stop dazing into space and you two get going."

Ino nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand he was still shocked that everyone was going to be there and IN THREE MONTHS!

"Congratulations" Shizune called as they left.

As the couple walked they were stopped every few seconds to be wished congratulations.

Ino glared at Naruto. "'I doubt the whole village knows?'" Ino said quoting him.

Naruto stared at her. "I didn't tell them." He responded.

Ino sighed. Naruto got a giant grin on his face.

"I know something that might make you happy."

Ino quirked an eye brow.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he began to run tugging Ino along with him.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"There's something I want to do that I know you'll have fun with too."

"Aw come on don't keep it a secret. You know I hate secrets." Ino wined.

"Just wait. Now come on." Naruto said as they began to go up to the top of the hokages monument.

Once they reached the top of Yondaime's head Ino asked, "Naruto what are we doing up here?"

Naruto gave a devious smile and whispered something in her ear.

"What you can't be serious?" Ino said.

"Come on it will be fun. And we are the two loudest ninjas why not show it."

Ino had to admit they were and it did sound like fun. "Ok I'm in." Ino said making Naruto smile.

"Ok follow my lead." Naruto sucked in a deep breath before yelling as loud as he could. "ATTENTION ALL OF KONOHA."

This caused the whole village to stop what they were doing and look up. Even Tsunade and shizune looked out from her window.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI AM ENGAGED TO INO YAMANAKA!"

Ino followed after. "AND I INO YAMANAKA AM ENGAGED TO NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

After Ino said that Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss. The announcement plus the kiss caused all of the villagers to begin clapping and cheering. They quickly got down and continued walking and planning about their wedding while still occasionally getting stopped to be congratulated.

One question came to Ino's mind. "Who are you going to ask to be your best man?"

Naruto stared and thought for a second. "I don't know I've met so many people and have so many friends." He responded.

"What about the kazakage, Gaara? You said you and he have a lot in common and you two are great friends."

Naruto nodded. "Ya that's a great idea. What about you who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor?"

Ino smiled. "Duh sakura."

Naruto chuckled before Ino continued, "Speaking of forehead I need to get her to go help me get a wedding dress! Ill meet you at eight at the Hokages tower." She kissed him before running off to find her friends.

As Ino walked around she saw Sakura Hinata and Tenten sitting at Ichiraku's. She didn't know if she should be happy with them or angry for sneaking in and spying.

She stormed up to them. "Forehead. Hinata. Tenten."

The three girls turned around from their food to see a pissed off Ino in front of them. Sakura swollowed hard Hinata went pale and Tenten was a stone statue. Ino cracked her knuckles. The three girls swollowed simultaneously.

"IM ENGAGED!" Ino squealed before hugging her friends.

They breathed a sigh of relief realizing she wasn't still angry about last night.

"Come on we have to celebrate." Ino said as she grabbed them and pulled them out of the ramen shop. "Put it on their tab Teuchi-san thanks!" Ino yelled as she pulled her friends away.

"So Ino..." Sakura said, instead of her usual nickname 'Pig' trying to get on her good side. "You aren't angry about last night?"

Ino shook her head. "No I can't be mad right now? IM ENGAGED!"

The girls smiled. They walked around the village. "Ino where are we going?" Tenten asked.

Ino smiled. "Well I need to pick out a wedding dress."

"Already?" Tenten asked.

Ino nodded. "Ya Tsunade-sama surprised me and Naruto this morning by telling us she told all the countries and the kages want to be at our wedding and the date is set for three months from now."

Her friends froze. "Ya that was our reaction." Ino said as she pulled her friends.

As they arrived in the dress shop all the girls began to look around at the different dresses.

Tenten walked up to Ino. "What about this one?"

She held out a long brown and white chinese style dress.

"Ah...no sorry it's not really me. " Ino said.

Tenten shrugged and continued looking.

"What about th-this one?" Hinata said as she held out a white one with a light pastel tent that seemed to cover every inch.

"Sorry but no I don't like hoods." Ino said trying to be nice.

Hinata went back to looking.

"This one?" Sakura asked showing her a light pink dress.

"Nah that looks more like one that you would wear Billboard brow."

Sakura put it back and continued her search. They showed a few more to her, she didn't like any of them. Ino was very picky, and why wouldn't she this was her wedding day in front of the Kages and the whole village.

"INO I FOUND IT!" A loud call came from Sakura in the back.

All of the girls went to see the dress. It was a strapless white dress with lavender sash and a delicate looking lavender and white beaded floral design at the bottom.

Ino squealed, "SAKURA ITS PERFECT!"

Ino hugged her pink haired friend and ran to the dressing rooms. She quickly changed and swept her bangs to the side. She stepped out, her friends were in aw.

"INO YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Tenten said.

"You look beautiful!" Hinata also said.

"WOW PIG ITS SO YOU!" Sakura commented.

Ino looked in the mirror she did look really nice.

Ino smiled. "I think this is the one."

She looked at herself one last time before changing back. They paid for the dress before leaving the store.

"How did you get the money to pay for the dress?" Sakura asked.

Ino laughed. "I didn't my father did."

"WHAT? How did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"I just told them to send the bill to him. It is the parents of the bride's job to pay for the wedding, but since Tsunade-sama said she would pay for the wedding, I figure he might want to pay for at least one thing."

The group of girls laughed as they continued walking.

As the group of girls walked around they planned Ino's wedding with her.

"Thanks for helping me I don't really have much time with a three months notice and all." Ino said her friends gave responses like 'no problem' 'more than happy' 'you're welcome'.

"Hey pig." Sakura began. Ino turned around. "Ya Billboard brow?"

"Who are you going to have as your maid of honor?" Sakura gave a questioning glace.

"I was thinking Ton-Ton, you know since were both pigs." Ino joked with her friends.

They laughed especially Sakura. "Ya I can see the family resemblance."

When Ino stopped laughing she said. "I was thinking you Sakura I have known you for the longest."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure Ino I would love to!"

Hinata and Tenten both knew they were best friends and were happy to be bride's maids.

"And besides..." Ino began. "You two already have boyfriends." Ino said acknowledging Tenten and Hinata as she continued. "And you will be walking down with Neji." Ino pointed to Tenten. "And you will be walking down with Kiba." She said pointing to her Hinata making them turn slightly red. "So forehead will be walking with Gaara-sama."

Sakura turned red. "WHAT?!"

Ino nodded. "Yep Gaara is Naruto best man and you're my maid of honor it's your job and you don't have a boyfriend so who cares."

Sakura became angered with Ino. "SHUT UP PIG JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I-"

"Fiancé!" Ino remarked holding up her hand to show Sakura the ring before getting into another argument with Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata sighed and tried to settle them down. Once they were settled Ino turned to her friends.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Tenten nodded.

"Ya its seven forty six."

"OH CRAP!"

"What?" All her friends asked.

"IM SUPPOSE TO MEET NARUTO IN FOURTEEN-"

"Thirteen" Tenten corrected.

"THIRTEEN MINUTES." Ino handed Sakura her dress.

"Sakura will you drop this of at my house." But before she could say anything Ino began to run off. "You know where to put it. THANKS!" Ino yelled as she ran.

When Ino arrived at the hokages tower Naruto was no where in sight. After a minute somebody grabbed her by the waste. Ino being a kunoichi reached for her weapons pouch to pull out a kunai. But before she could get a hold of one she was turned around only to be kissed. She moved in to deepen the kiss. Once she released she saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring at her ocean eyes.

They stayed like that for a second before Ino slapped him on the shoulder. "God Naruto stop doing that."

He nestled his head into her neck before whispering. "But I know that you love it when I surprise you like that."

She let out a slight moan as he kissed her neck. "Ya you're right."

He took her hand. "Let's go."

The blonde couple raced up the stairs up to Tsunade office. As they walked in they saw Tsunade asleep on her desk drooling on her paper work. Naruto set his finger to his lips instructing Ino and Shizune to keep quiet. Shizune and Ino almost laughed as they saw Naruto sneak up to Tsunade and get up to her ear.

The blonde man took in a deep breath before yelling. "WAKE UP BAA-CHAN ALL YOUR SAKE HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

With that Tsunade bolted up and took out a kunai ready to fight who ever dared to take her precious sake. She realized it was a sick trick when she saw Naruto rolling on the floor laughing Ino holding her sides cracking up Shizune trying to hold in her laughs, but failing, and even Ton-Ton was snorting at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled at the blonde man on the floor.

"S-sorry...sorry baa-chan...We...just needed...to talk to you." He said in between laughs.

The Hokage took a deep breath. "Alright Naruto what is it?"

The two blondes took a seat in the open chairs. "We want to go ahead and get some of the planning done."

Tsunade took her regular seat facing the blondes.

"So we want to figure out how everything will work with the Kages and all." Ino began.

Tsunade began to speak but before she could get a single word out Ino interrupted her. "And what will the theme will be, I was thinking traditional but Naruto wants something a little exocentric. And what type of food will we be serving I now that Naruto loves ramen but not everyone will be fully satisfied with that and plus I have Choji on my team."

Naruto leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head as Ino continued talking. "And what will the seating be because we want to have the Kages at our table political reasons but we also want to have our friends. And my family will obviously be doing the flower arrangements we need to have all our friends in to help us. We have a lot to do." Ino stated.

Tsunade let out a deep stressful sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Don't worry baa-chan we will be here everyday." Naruto stated with a smile. "And Ino will be here if you have any question. I suggest not asking me unless you want an opinion." He continued.

Tsunade wanted to bang her head against her desk. She had brought this on herself. She would be spending basically twenty four seven with at least one of the two blondes. Tsunade leaned back and listened as they (Ino) began telling her of their ideas and questions.

* * *

**Again I dont make huge changes until Inaru comes into the story, but I am making some minor changes.**

**I decided since Naruto's wearing a tux Ino should wear a dress :b**

**Please vote on my poll! It's for my next story and I would really like to know which one I should write next! SO GO VOTE!!!**

**Please review as well!!!**

**machi-tan d=(^.-)z**


	3. Party Plans

**Well here you go all my loyal readers and followers**

**And thank you kind reviewers shown here: Ino Y. Uchiha hoover456 Ranita4ever Thanks you guys!**

**Now for those who have voted in my poll thanks (its not too late to vote!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!!!**

* * *

After a month and a half Ino decided that she wanted to have her bachelortte party. Ino didn't like the idea of having a male stripper so they decided to go to Konohas only club (yes Konoha has a club P (knowing Kishimoto they probably do)).

Some of Ino's friends came except for Tsunade and Shizune, who was forced to stay behind and wanted to keep an eye on Tsunade and Kurenai who was watching little Asuma Jr and Anko said she didn't want to get in their little girl business, but decided to meet them at the club. They even had the sand siblings come in town for it. Temari said Gaara needed to get out of his office he was a workaholic and Kankaro needed to bug other women that weren't in his village for a change, her excuse was 'to make sure no drunken filthy slut took his Shika' (quote for quote). So it was Tenten Temari Hinata Sakura Ino and later Anko.

Once the girls were finished getting dressed they each gave each other a once over. Tenten wore a brown top that went above her her stomach and had the sleeves hanging off her shoulders with a long sleeve netted shirt underneath and long black pants that went with it. Temari wore a red mesh top with navy short shorts. Hinata was almost forced into her outfit but was still pretty covered, she wore a dark tan skirt with fish net leggings and a blue long sleeve top that had a cleavage, which Hinata did not feel comfortable with, and so she wore her jacket over it. Sakura wore a tight pink dress that went above mid thigh with the top being strapless and having a cherry blossom design at the bottom. While Ino, the woman of the hour, wore a black skirt that was the same length as Sakura's dress with a dark purple top that had the same design as her old chunnin top, except for a diamond shaped cut on it. The girls looked at them self and smiled.

"You have to admit we look hot." Ino said.

"No we look damn sexy." Sakura corrected. All the girls laughed as they headed out and to the club.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Naruto's bachelor party Kiba Kakashi and Kankaro rented out a separate room in the same club the girls were going to, unknowing they were going there. The guys just wore pants and shirts and Kakashi wore his mask (stupid mask).

Unlike Ino's bachelortte party the boys did higher a stripper, with out asking Naruto, but it was 'only to keep Kakashi busy' which Naruto didn't believe, but what could he have done. The guys found their 'party' to be very boring they just sat drank and talked except for Choji who was pigging out on food and Sai who was drawing.

"Dude no offence but this party sucks." Kiba plainly stated.

"Ya I know but we can't do that much. I mean you Shikamaru Neji and I are all in a relationship, Gai and Lee suggested aerobics-" Naruto said.

"Plus the fact Lee can't drink so were on constant watch." Neji added.

"That too." Naruto said.

Shikamaru said, "And none of us here have ever been to one of these things-"

Naruto cut him off, "Except for Kakashi and Gai and Iruka but Iruka isn't here Gai doesn't really know and Kakashi..." Naruto motioned towards his old sensei.

The guys nodded until Kiba saw Lee and Gai leave, probably for more training. "HEY GUYS!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

All of his friends turned around. "Lee and Gai just left so since we don't have to keep an eye on them why we don't have drinking games." His friends gave him skeptical looks.

"Better than just sitting around here." Naruto added. The guys nodded and decided to go ahead and do it.

"So who knows some drinking games?" Neji asked.

Naruto raised his hand and added. "Pervy sage."

Shikamaru also raised his hand and said. "My father…"

Kiba also raised his hand. "I suggested it didn't I?" The guys finally decided on a game they would take shots then eat a lime wedge then salt. "Alright everyone ready?" Kiba asked.

The men nodded. "One...two..." They all said together. "THREE!" They each took the shot ate the wedge and salt making faces at the taste.

"Ug! OH MY GAWD!" Naruto exclaimed. "THAT TASTED DISGUSTING!" The other boys winced at the taste.

"Sorry Kiba I'm not doing that again." The other boys nodded.

"I've got a game." Shikamaru said. The boys turned around to see what the genius's idea was. "Shurikens." They stared. Shikamaru sighed, "Ah troublesome...hey Choji come here."

The larger man walked over to his lazy friend. "Ya Shikamaru?"

"Help me demonstrate shurikens." Choji nodded and took out a shuriken as Shikamaru placed a large glass of sake at the end of the table.

"Now here what you do..." He began, "We line up and take turns flicking a shuriken into the glass and having it bounce on the table." He nodded at Choji who demonstrated his instructions and had the blade land in the glass. "If you get it in then you pick who has to drink the glass with the shuriken in it."

Shikamaru looked over at Choji who was trying to decide which of his friends he wanted to drink the glass. "Shikamaru why don't you do it?"

He sucked in a breath and mumbled something about 'known' 'troublesome' and 'stupid glass' before grabbing the glass chugging it down in one gulp. The boys watched as he set down the now empty glass, save the shuriken, before refilling it again.

"Ug. Now Choji just got lucky that time the only person I know who can get it every time is Ino." Shikamaru said as all the boys looked at Naruto.

"Really?" He asked.

Shikamaru and Choji nodded as Shikamaru said, "Ya when we play this an Ino-Shika-Cho get together all the time and my dad keeps offering to trade to have Ino on his team when we play." They all slightly laughed.

"Ok lets start." Naruto said anxiously. The boys lined up to the girls entered the club to see Anko at the bar eating a box of dangos. They saw that Anko didn't get dressed up like the girls did for this event.

* * *

"Hey Anko." The blonde yelled over the loud music that was playing.

The purple haired joining turned to look at the group of girls heading her way. Anko sighed, "About time Blondie." She said to Ino as she and the other girls sat down next to her. Anko turned to the bartender. "Hey round of drinks on Blondie over here."

"Hey!" Ino opposed.

"Your party your paying." She said as the bartender set drinks in front of the group of girls.

"Cheers to Ino." Sakura said raising her glass as the others girls did the same. They clacked their glasses together before taking a chug of their drinks.

"Let's go dance." Temari suggested

They got up and ran to the dance floor. Anko and Hinata just sat at the bar. Anko munched on some more dangos as Hinata took a few small sips from her drink.

"Aren't you going to go dance Hyuuga?" Anko asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No I'm not a good dancer." She said as she saw her friends dancing to the music that blasted through the speakers.

After a few minutes of dancing the girls spotted Hinata not dancing. The girls huddled together to think of a plan to get Hinata and Anko to dance with them. Sakura Ino Temari and Tenten ran over to the two women and each grabbed a hand rushing them on the dance floor."

Ah what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Getting you to dance." The girls arrived at the dance floor and pushed Hinata and Anko on it before they stared dancing themselves.

"B-but I don't know how to dance." Hinata objected as she saw her friends dancing and swaying to the music.

"And unless one of you wants to treat me to a drink I'm not dancing." Anko added.

"Sakura will buy you one." Ino said

"Hey!" Sakura opposed. "Come on Forehead it's your job as the maid of honor and besides I bought the first round." With that said Anko turned to the nearest guy and began dancing with him. "Hinata just let the music flow through you and relax." Ino added.

Hinata looked at her friends as their bodies moved in beat with the music. She relaxed and listened. She felt the music flow threw her and began relaxing and realized she was dancing care free with her friends.

After a while of dancing with occasional breaks the girls sat down once more.

"That was fun." Tenten said

"Now what?" Temari asked.

The girls shrugged and drank their drinks. Anko looked at the closed door at the end of the building. The sign read 'bachelor party'. "Up for a little party crashing?" She asked pointing at the door.

* * *

By now the guys sat down drunk, even Kakashi had joined after the stripper left, much to his disappointment. Gaara lounged on the furniture, too drunk to do anything else, while listening to Naruto tell stories that he swore happened. Kakashi was trying to hit on the waitress. Kankaro was trying to figure out why his puppet (a stool with a glass on it) wouldn't work. Kiba was running around with his pants off yelling something about being 'lord of the dogs'. Shino was trying to teach his, drunken, bugs how to create a circus. Neji was giving an 'in am greater than thou' speech to a pillow. Shikamaru was sitting on a couch hugging a pillow cooing Temari's name. Choji was puking in the bathroom. And Sai was giving the guys crap about their penises.

When all of a sudden the doors flew open revealing six silhouetted figures. The guys tried to get a good look at the figures identities. The six figures split apart and what seemed like they were floating to a different guy. Naruto looked at the figure in front of him, while the silhouette made sure he didn't.

The silhouette sat down in his lap and whispered in his ear, "Wana go have some fun?"

"Um...um...s-sorry *hiccup* I'm engaged *hiccup* to the most beautiful woman *hiccup*." Naruto responded slurring his words.

"And I'm engaged to the future hokage." The figure said.

"I-Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Good boy." Ino said patting his spiky hair and kissing his cheek.

Anko went over and grabbed Kakashi by his shirt. "Come on Hatake."She threw Kakashi over her shoulder.

Temari walked over to her boyfriend's body. "Aw how cute." Temari said before pulling the pillow from him.

The lazy genius looked up at her. "What are you doing taking my woman?" He slurred.

She slapped him with the pillow. "Ow what was that? Oh hello Temari...you look beautiful."

Temari blushed before pulling him to his feet. "Come on." Hinata saw Kiba running around and looked over at Akamaru who was sitting watching Kiba. "Kiba-kun?"

Kiba didn't respond to his name being called. Temari walked over to Hinata while dragging Shikamaru. "Hinata what's going on?"

"Kiba won't calm down. And he's yelling something about being the lord of the dogs."

Temari sighed and dropped her boyfriend; he let out a small cry as he hit the floor. Temari ignored him and put her fingers to her mouth and made a high pitched whistle that only Kiba and Akamaru could hear.

Kiba looked over at Temari. "Here boy come to your girlfriend." Temari said pointing to Hinata.

Kiba ran over to Hinata and glomped her. Hinata giggled and blushed as Kiba started to kiss her. Once they managed to get up Kiba began to pull Hinata hand and yell. "I am the lord of the dogs and this is my queen lady Hinata of the dogs!"

Tenten walked over to Neji who was still talking to the pillow. "Come on oh great one." Tenten said as she pulled Neji away from the pillow.

"Unhand me woman *hiccup* I am the great Neji Hyugga."

Tenten had heard enough of it. She whacked Neji in the back of the head. Tenten and Temari walked over to Ino who was sitting on her drunken fiancés lap.

"Hey Shikamaru and I are going to go have some fun at his place." Temari said with a devious smile.

"Too much information. Alright Temari you go have fun. Don't hurt him to bad we still need him." Ino said.

Temari turned around and began to walk off dragging Shikamaru with her. "No promises."

"Ya Neji and I are going to go have some fun as well." Tenten said with an evil smile.

"But Neji unconscious?" Ino said out.

"Your point?" Tenten questioned. The girls laughed. Tenten waved good bye as she left with Neji.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata called.

Ino looked over at Kiba who was passed out at Hinata feet. Ino began to get up. "Inooo-chaaaaan *hiccup* where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Ill be right back I promise." She responded walking over to Hinata and Kiba. "Hinata are you ok?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded then asked. "Kiba just passed out. Is he ok?"

Ino looked at him then kicked him on his side. "Ya he's fine. Where's Akamaru?"

"Akamaru-kun." Hinata called as the large dog ran over to her. Ino picked up Kiba and set him on Akamaru's back along with Kiba's pants.

"Have Akamaru take Kiba home." Ino said.

The shy kunoichi nodded and began walking with Akamaru and the knocked out Kiba back to his house. Hinata walked by Shino. "Come on Shino-kun time to go home." She said helping Shino up. "Goodbye Ino-chan thank you for inviting me. "

Ino smiled at the timid girl. "No problem Ill see you tomorrow we still have a lot to do."

Now the only people left were Naruto Sakura Ino Kankaro Gaara Sai and Choji.

"Hey Billboard brow do you mind to take Gaara and Kankaro back to their place and Ill take naruto penis boy and Choji back?" Ino asked.

Sakura picked up the two boys. "You owe me big time Pig." Sakura said as she left.

"See you tomorrow." Ino picked up Naruto so he could walk.

Once Ino dropped off her friends. She headed home. once Ino got in her house she walked to her room. Opening the door she looked at her room, the room where it all started. The room where Naruto proposed to her. She got ready for bed. Then before she went to sleep said.

"Half way there!"

**

* * *

**

HEY YOU! YA YOU!

**LOOK AT THIS AWESOME BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!**

**ITS CALLED THE REVIEW BUTTON! ITS SO MAGICAL! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT OUT!**

**LIKE NOW!!!**

**AND YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! THEY'RE AWESOME AND YOU GET AN INVISIBLE COOKIE WHEN YOU DO! 1 FOR THE REVIEW AND 1 FOR THE POLL! **

**SO GO NOW!!!**


	4. Wedding and Surprises

**Well here you go all my loyal readers and followers**

**And thank you kind reviewers shown here: Ino Yamanaka-chan hoover456 Arba Ranita4ever Thanks you guys!**

**Now for those who have voted in my poll thanks (its not too late to vote!)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**

* * *

After three months of planning the big day had finally arrived. everyone was anxious and based on the rehearsal yesterday nervous. during the rehearsal naruto tripped and nearly fainted, Akamaru glomped several of the people including two of the Kages, the Mizukage and the Raikage. lee had some sake and was taken out by Neji naruto Gaara Kiba and Shikamaru. damage was done but nothing that couldn't be fixed. the seating got mixed up. and naruto couldn't dance before Sakura Inoichi and Tsunade taught him. other than that the rehearsal went fine.

"INO!" Sakura yelled Ino looked up. "Come on Pig we still have to get you in your gown do your make up." Sakura stated.

"Ino your dress is hanging up in the closet." Tenten said as Ino walked over to grab it.

Ino quickly changed and came out. "You look beautiful Ino-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ya you really do." Tenten added.

"Come on Ino we have to do your make up." Sakura said pulling Ino into a chair.

* * *

Meanwhile the Gaara Kankaro Neji Shikamaru Choji Kiba and Shino, they sent Lee out to run an errand, they didn't want to hear him talk about how youthful the day was again, just lounged and watched as Naruto had a breakdown.

"What if she leaves me? What if I leave her? what if the Kyuubi breaks free? What if I trip? What if-" Naruto was cut off by Kankaro throwing a pillow at him.

"Everything's going to be fine Naruto." Shikamaru said for the hundredth time.

"But what if-" Naruto began before Gaara cut him off. "You'll do fine. Now just let us have a moment of peace."

Naruto breathed and took a seat. Choji who was trying to be helpful asked. "Hey Naruto where's your tie?"

"MY TIE WHERES MY TIE?" He began searching around for it. "I HAVE TO FIND MY TIE. PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY TIE!"

The group of guys got up to help Naruto hoping he would calm down and shut up once it was found.

* * *

While the boys searched the girls finished up Ino's make up.

"There done." Anko announced. Ino looked in the mirror.

She never looked more beautiful. "Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

Sakura being Sakura decided to snap Ino out of her daze. "Well I guess if you do dress a pig up and you pretend really hard they could pass for a human."

Ino glared at Sakura. "I'm not going to let you ruin my wedding day."

Ino looked at herself again. The top part of her hair was pulled back in a clip that her mother wore on her wedding day. Her usual bangs were brushed out of her face and her make up wasn't too natural but not too much.

"Wow Anko who knew you were this good with make up." Tenten said.

The purple haired joining smirked as Ino stood up. "Thank you guys. God knows I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Ino pulled all of her friends into a group hug. Just then a knock came from the door. The girls broke apart. "Come in." Ino said and with that the door opened revealing Inoichi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Inoichi walked up to his daughter. "Now if you don't want to get married this early everyone will understand. I mean you're still pretty young and-"

"DADDY! I want to get married to Naruto. I'm old enough and I'm ready" Ino said as Inoichi pulled her into a hug.

"I know princess you're just growing up too fast." Inoichi was not a man to cry, but this was the closest he got to crying. "My little princess is growing up and getting married."

Ino tried to comfort her father, "It's ok. I'm just getting married to Naruto, and I'm going on my honeymoon. I'm not leaving the village forever" Ino still tried to comfort him. "You're going to ruin my dress."

Inoichi began to stop. he set his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful." Ino smiled.

Sakura decided now would be a good time to go and visit Naruto.

* * *

"Oi Naruto here's your tie." Kankaro said holding up the orange cloth.

"Thank you Kankaro. Thank you thank you thank you-" Naruto rambled. "Ok I get it no problem."

"So..." Naruto fumbled with his tie. "How do you tie this?"

Unfortunately no one knew they all had someone else tie it for them. As Naruto fumbled with it a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked through the door. "It's Sakura."

"Oh let her in." Gaara opened the door for Sakura.

"Hey guys." The guys gave a 'hey' to Sakura as she walked in.

Sakura quirked and eye brow seeing Naruto confused face as he tried to figure out his tie. "Need help?" She suggested

"Yes please." Sakura walked over to Naruto and with in five seconds had the tie tied. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "What would you do without me?"

They both smiled. "Naruto I came to see how you were doing before you...tie the knot?" Sakura said. "So are you ready?"

Naruto nodded but then his fears over took him again "Sakura what if I trip again? What if Ino leaves me at the isle? What if Inoichi gets to me? What if some rouge nin come to attack our wedding because he was hired to take us out? Or-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura nearly screamed "Listen to me. Nothing. Will. Happen. I promise."

"Ya you're right but what if-" Sakura sighed. "Naruto do you love Ino?" Naruto gave her a what-kind-of-a-question-is-that look.

"Ya but-"

"Would you ever do anything to hurt her."

"No but-"

"But nothing. I know for a fact that Ino love you. And would never hurt you either. so everything's going to be fine."

Naruto sighed, "Ok maybe I was overreacting a little-"

Kiba interrupted. "A LITTLE? You were freaking out a bout a giant man-bear-pig coming an eating everything!" (yes a man-bear-pig)

Sakura glared, "So Naruto you have nothing to worry about."

A knock came from the door. An older blonde woman with pig tails and a purple diamond came in without awaiting permission.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura and the other men greeted Tsunade.

"So Naruto are you ready?" Tsunade said Naruto nodded.

"Oh Sakura Ino wants you." Tsunade added.

"Thanks." Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Good luck. You'll do great." Sakura said before leaving to see Ino.

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. She looked him over and smiled. "Naruto I remember going to your fathers wedding." Naruto stared at her as she continued. "You look just like him. And apparently acting like him too. He was sweating worried and thinking of some weird man-bear-pig creature attacking him and rouge nins coming to assassinate them."

The guys stared at Naruto as Tsunade continued. "He was a wreck, but he also said it was the best decision he ever made." Naruto's nerves were eased a bit. Tsunade gave Naruto another once over. "Naruto you are becoming more and more like Minato in every way. But you're still acting like Kushina."

Naruto gave a smile to. To him that was the ultimate complement. His parents were infamous. Especially his father the villages hero. "Thank you." Naruto smiled at Tsunade who smiled back.

"Well the weddings going to start in a few." Tsunade said as she turned to leave. Naruto's nerves came back as Tsunade left the guys room. The guys did their best to comfort him until it was time for the for the wedding.

* * *

The girls stood behind two large doors. When the music began the grand doors opened. First walked a little girl named Hanako. She was 6 and would always stop by the flower shop to visit Ino and learn about flowers. She reminded Ino of herself when she was her age.

Following behind was Choji carrying the 4 year old Asuma jr. Choji wore a black tux with a red tie.

After them came Tenten wearing a knee length brown strapless dress and walked with Neji who wore a black tuck with a brown tie.

Hinata followed after wearing a light blue version of Tenten's dress as she walked with Kiba who wore a black tux with a light blue tie.

Shino followed after wearing a black tux and his glasses and walked with Akamaru.

Temari followed after wearing a moss green same style dress next to Shikamaru who had a matching green tie.

Lee walked behind wearing a black tux with a bright green tie.

After followed Kankaro who wore his black tux no make up and a purple tie.

Konohamaru and Mougi followed after wearing tan.

Finally Sakura walked next to Gaara. She wore a pink dress as Gaara wore a black tux with a red tie.

Naruto took a deep breath as he knew who came next. The music changed. His mind raced again about different what if... scenarios. He was anxious nervous scared this was the most nerve wrecking thing.

Then serenity came over him as Ino walked out. She was beautiful. He forgot how to breath. Gaara saw this and being the best man pinched Naruto's arm. Naruto gasped he would have sent the Kazakage a glare except he didn't want to miss a single sight of Ino. She looked too good to be real. All Naruto could do was stare as she came closer. Naruto felt like they were the only people there. He was so caught up in the moment he missed Inoichis threat as the older Yamanaka passed off his daughter after receiving a hug.

"Ino-you-you're-I-" Naruto stuttered out.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Ino whispered before Tsunade began with the ceremony.

It all passed quickly and soon enough the vows came.

Ino started. "Naruto..." She said his name full of love. "I only imagined this day would come. When I first met you I thought you were annoying useless and weird. I imagined myself with someone else. But now... now I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. You are everything I have ever wanted. You're kind forgiving optimistic romantic handsome and are the ideal man. Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve you. I know that you've grown up with so much pain and hate but you don't stand around and do nothing. If you find something wrong you do something about it. And that's one of the many things I love about you. You have a great influence on everyone you meet and are destined for great things. I want to share your pain and happiness. I love you more than you know and I cant tell you how happy I am to be getting married to you. I love you and only you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as tears welled in his eyes before blinking them away.

Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Ino Yamanaka. That's the last time Ill be able to use your name and it be true." Ino smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman any man has ever seen. How I managed to get you is by some miracle. When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful but loud annoying and bossy. You still are sometimes but that's what I love about you. You takes charge and there's never a dull moment with you. I want to tell you that last night I had a dream and my mother father the third and Jiraiya all came to me. They told me that they have been watching over me and told me how much Ive grown. But the most important thing they told me is that they were glad that I was marrying you. They said that we would always be happy together and knew we were meant to be. Ino I love you more than words can express. More than all the countless stars in the sky. More than what the title of Hokage means to me. You Ino are my top priority and only love. And I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

Tears were brimming in everyone's eyes. Tsunade held hers back and so did the guys. Except for Lee and Gai who didn't mind expressing their tears on this glorious youthful event of love. Ino bit her lip trying not to cry. She forbid the tears from falling though a few broke through.

"Thank God I used waterproof makeup." Anko murmured to herself. It took all of their strength not to glomp each other right then and there.

"And with the vows said let us move on to the most anticipated part." Tsunade spoke. She looked at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki do you take Ino Yamanaka to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold?"

Naruto smiled as he continued to stare at Ino. "I do."

Tsunade smiled, "And do you Ino Yamanaka take Naruto Uzumaki to have and to hold?"

Ino's smile was just as big as Naruto's. "I do."

Naruto and Ino asked Tsunade to take the 'till death do you part' out of the wedding. Because they knew they would be together after death and besides who wants to think about death at a wedding.

"Then by the power vested in me..." Tsunade spoke.

"And the rest of the Kages." Gaara added.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto took Ino in one arm and brought her closer to him. They pressed their lips together and had their first kiss as a married couple. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto as he held her closer. Everyone stood and cheered. Gaara and Sakura could tell they were almost out of breath and tapped them on the shoulder notifying them that they weren't the only ones there. They broke apart with a smile. Naruto held Ino close to him as they faced the crowd.

Tsunade stood behind and pronounced. "May I be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." This caused the crowd to cheer louder.

* * *

It all went by so quickly for the two blondes. Before they new it the whole wedding was over. Naruto and Ino were about to leave for their honeymoon when their friends stopped them.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called to the two newly weds. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki turned around to see all of their friends and senseis. "We still have to give you your wedding present." The pink haired medic said.

The two blondes exchanged looks. "Ok. well bite. What?" Ino said looking at them.

Kakashi and Kurenai tied blind folds on them. "Hey what's this about?" Naruto protested.

"You'll see." Gaara said.

Tenten Sakura Temari and Hinata began to lead Ino as Gaara Shikamaru Neji Kiba and Choji led Naruto. After the group walked for a few minutes they stopped.

"Are we here?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"But don't take off the blind folds till we tell you." Kiba instructed.

"Ok. Ready?" Sakura began. "One...two..." She paused

"Three" Everyone said.

Naruto and Ino removed their blind folds to see a large two story house in front of them.

"Is this..." Ino began. "Y-yes." Hinata stuttered.

"We built it for you." Kakashi said. Yamato growled at the 'we built' part.

"And its decorated!" Temari added.

"What?" Naruto was shocked, Ino was surprised. "We used our youthful-" Lee began.

"Shut it Lee." Tenten barked. "Can we go in?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"Its your house." Kakashi said.

Ino and Naruto took each others hands and walked up to their new home. Yamato make a wooden key and handed it to Naruto. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. He turned on the lights. They were in a large room that was painted with light yellow walls and fully furnished with a couch two chairs and a table. It had a large wooden staircase that led up to the second floor. Naruto and Ino stared in aw as they walked through the different parts of the house. When they walked in the kitchen it was like a kitchen from a magazine. The walls were a cream color and it had a connecting dinning room. The table was huge. And surrounded by chairs.

"We wana make sure you're ready when we all come over to eat." Choji said licking his lips.

They slip open a door to reveal a large family room. It had a couch a love seat and three chairs and a TV. Ino was a bit shocked that there were no flowers anywhere in the house so far. Sakura saw this and knew what her best friend was thinking.

"We figured you might want to do the flowers around your house." Sakura stated.

Ino smiled. "Where's our bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"Eager aren't we?" Temari teased.

Naruto blushed. "Wh-what?"

Temari laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Its over here." Shikamaru said.

They all followed them until they came upon a door. Shikamaru opened it to reveal a room with blue walls. It had a large king sized bed and a table on each side. It had one large walk in closet with drawers inside.

"We figured blue because Ino would want an orange room and Naruto wouldn't want a purple room." Kiba stated.

They smiled at their new bed room. "Guys its amazing." Ino said with a huge grin.

"Hey its no problem." Their friends continued to show them the rest of their new home.

**

* * *

******

Aw I hope it was romantic :3 and I also hope you loved the proposal

SUPER IMPORTANT:

YOU WILL NOW VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOU READ THIS!

Thanks

machi-tan


	5. Pregnancy

**kk so heres the next part and I decided that since typing something this long takes a really long time Ill my updates will be a bit shorter so I can update sooner **

**sorry no beta reader**

**Thanks Echo-Uchiha and Ino-Yamanaka-chan**

* * *

They had been married for a year now. And Ino and Naruto couldn't be happier. But with in the last week Ino had gotten terribly sick. She would wake up in the middle of the night in the morning and before she went to bed and she would puke. Ino said it was just a bug going around. Naruto was worried but Ino said there was no need she was strong and a medic. But she didn't want to tell Naruto that she couldn't even figure out what was really wrong with her so she just said it was a bug. Unfortunately for Naruto he had an upcoming mission.

"Ino I can talk to Tsunade. I'm sure she would understand if I wanted her to send someone else in my place because-" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Ino.

"No Naruto Tsunade chose you and you have to go. You already said yes." She poked Naruto's chest. "Now go you're meeting with them in thirty minutes."

Naruto nodded. "Ok Ino." He placed a small kiss on her cheek. " Ill be back in a week."

" Ill see you then." She smiled at him.

Naruto began to leave but then paused at the door. "Ino I'm sure I can still talk to-"

"GO!" Ino pointed towards the door.

"Alright alright bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Ino said as Naruto left.

Naruto was due back tomorrow and Ino still was sick. "Ug that's it I'm going to go see Tsunade." Ino stood up and left hers and Naruto's house heading towards the hospital.

Once the blonde arrived she was greeted by a nurse. "Good day Ino-sama."

Ino nodded. "Good day to you too... would you know where Tsunade or Sakura are?"

The nurse looked down at her sheet and said. "They are both on lunch break. Do you want me to tell them you stopped by?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Ill just go see them."

Ino began walking towards the cafeteria, and pushed open the doors. "Tsunade-sama I need help." Tsunade Shizune and Sakura all looked up to Ino standing in front of them.

"Er...um...sure Ino. What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't been feeling well in two weeks and I cant figure out what it is."

"Ok so what's been happening?" The older woman replied her face puzzled.

"Well I've been puking everyday and my stomach is killing me."

"Head aches?"

"Not really."

"Fever?"

"No."

Tsunade sat and thought. "Ino come here."

Ino did as she was instructed and Tsunade hovered her hand over Ino's stomach as she thought. _"There's no way-" _"Um...Ino come with me we need to go to my office I need to double check. Shizune go watch my office." Ino followed Tsunade to her office Sakura quickly followed behind.

* * *

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said trying to catch up to Naruto who was speed walking ahead of his friends. "I missed Temari just as much as you missed Ino but its not like they're going anywhere."

"Were already a day early." Neji added.

"Ya I know but Ino wasn't feeling well when I left and I wana make sure she's feeling better." Naruto said.

"You can do that after we meet with Tsunade." Shikamaru said causing Naruto to slow down a bit.

"Fine." He huffed.

The group of guys entered Tsunade's office to give her their mission report.

"BAA-CHAN WERE BA-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he saw that she wasn't there. The three men instead saw Shizune sitting at her desk trying to finish up some of Tsunade's work.

"Uh Shizune where's baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's at the hospital. She's checking on Ino. She said she wasn't feeling well..." Naruto was gone in an instance as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital. "Ino you better be ok." He said to himself as he ran.

"Tsunade are you sure?" Sakura said. Ino was speechless.

"Yes I'm positive." Naruto ran into the hospital and past the front desk to Tsunade's office. He opened the door and saw Ino Sakura and Tsunade with shocked looks.

"Ino are you ok? What's wrong?" Naruto blurted out.

Ino's shocked face turned to a smile. Ino's smile was as big as it was on their wedding day. "Naruto..." Ino began. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm pregnant." Naruto stared. "Naruto, I...we're going to have a child."

A child? This news hit him like a ton of bricks. Never had Naruto felt so light headed.

"Naruto?" Ino said. Naruto couldn't respond. He could barely stand. The next thing they knew Naruto fainted.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Ino yelled.

After the seventh time of Ino telling him to wake up it worked. Naruto jolted up. "What happened?" Naruto said he looked over at Ino. Naruto looked at Ino then her stomach. "Ino are you serious?"

"Yes I triple checked." Tsunade said flatly.

Naruto picked her up and spun her around. "Ino this is great." Naruto set down Ino. "We need to get ready. Do you now if its a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"No but we will in a few months."

"And by the time you figure it out you'll be Hokage Naruto." Tsunade added with a smile. How could he have forgotten in two months he was going to initiated as the seventh Hokage.

"I almost forgot." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a first." Ino murmured. He ignored her comment.

Just then Shikamaru and Neji ran in. "Hey is everything alright?" Shikamaru asked. He looked as he saw everyone with giant grins.

"What's going on?" Neji asked seeing the expressions on everyone's faces as well.

"You're not going to believe this but..." Ino began, the two men looked at Ino waiting for her to finish. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

They looked over at Naruto then to Sakura then at Tsunade. "It's true. I didn't believe it at first either." Sakura added.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Ino that's great." He pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations." Neji added with a smile.

"I'm so excited." Ino said. "I have to tell Hinata and Temari and Tenten." Ino kissed Naruto. " I'll see you at home."

"Love you." He added.

"I love you too." She said lovingly as she grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Let's go Billboard."

"Wait why do I have to come?" Sakura whined as Ino pulled her.

"Cause your my friend." The two women left the office and headed to see their friends.

When Shikamaru saw that Ino and Sakura had left the hospital he turned to Naruto. "They're gone you can freak out now."

Naruto fell back into a chair. "What am I going to do? I don't know how to be a father. What if they hate me?"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto. "Knowing you you'll do great." Naruto smiled before she added. "Now get out of my office. I have work that needs to be done."

Naruto snorted, "Ya right you're just going to drink and sleep." The older blonde woman glared at Naruto.

"And we still need to give our mission report." Neji added.

"Fine. Fine." Tsunade said as she began to leave to head back to her office.

Ino continued to drag Sakura around. "Who should I tell first? Tenten...no. Hinata...no. Temari Ill tell Temari first." Ino decided as she dragged Sakura to Shikamaru and Temari's home.

When the girls got there Ino banged on Temari's door. "TEMARI OPEN UP. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. IT'S INO!"

Temari walked over to open the door. "What is it In-"

"Guess what!" She yelled.

Temari quirked an eye brow. She saw that Sakura was most likely dragged here.

"Wana come inside?" Sakura nodded.

"Sure." Ino said with a smile.

Once inside the three girls sat down on the couch. "Ok Ino so what is it?" Temari asked.

"I'M PREGNAT!" Ino screamed.

Temari looked over at Sakura who nodded confirming what Ino said was true. "Holy crap Ino that's great! Hinata and I have someone else to join the club." Temari said smiling and rubbing her two month pregnant stomach.

Hinata was three month pregnant. The girls continued talking. Ino later told Hinata and Tenten who had the same reaction. When Ino told Inoichi he nearly fainted. Choji was ecstatic and by the end of the day practically the whole village knew.

* * *

*******MONTH 2*******

Ino's stomach was beginning to grow. Tonight Naruto was going to be initiated as Hokage. Ino stood next to Naruto in the mirror. Naruto wore orange pants with a black long sleeve shirt and his jounin vest over that. And last Naruto wore the traditional Hokage's robe over it, and his shaggy blond hair was now longer and similar to Minato's.

"You look stunning." Ino said with a smile.

"As do you." Naruto said kissing her on the forehead.

Ino wore a dark purple top that went above her stomach with fishnets covering her stomach. She also wore a matching dark purple skirt that went mid thigh she wore netted shorts . Ino's hair was in its signature pony tail it was the same length as when she was a chunnin. Ino's bangs were brushed out of her face.

"Thank you. Now..." Ino began "Shall we get going?" Ino asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

The blonde couple was walking around the village. A festival was being held that night in honor of Naruto becoming Hokage.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted two friends. "Neji! Tenten!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

The couple turned around to see the blonde pair walking towards them. "Hey Ino. Hey Naruto." Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten, Neji." Ino said with a nod.

"So Naruto are you ready?" Neji asked.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." Naruto exclaimed. Naruto began to tell Neji and Tenten about what the other Kages had said about him for the hundredth time.

While Neji and Naruto talked Tenten turned to Ino. "Ino guess what?" "What?"

"I'm pregnant" Tenten said with a large smile.

Ino's eyes lit up "Oh my God! That's great! Congratulations!" Ino hugged Tenten in a tight embrace.

"I call godmother!" Ino yelled.

"Wait, who said that you got to be godmother?" Tenten raised an eye brow.

"I did, and I call dibs. NO! Double dibs!" Ino crossed her arms in satisfaction.

The burnette rolled her eyes. "Well then Hinata called plus one what ever anyone says. And she called relation dibs."

Ino huffed and stuck out her tongue knowing that weapons mistress just made that up. "Fine but I call godmother on your next kid. Plus one and double and triple dibs."

Tenten laughed. "Fine, fair enough. That is if we have another kid."

"Oh come on, Ten, of course you will. You and Neji mate like rabbits."

Tenten turned bright red. Ino cracked up. And all Neji and Naruto heard was 'you and Neji mate like rabbits' part so Neji was slightly blushing and Naruto joined Ino in laughing.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" They looked over to see Kiba with his arm around Hinata with Akamaru and Shino walking with them.

"Oh Ino said-" Neji slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Nothing."

"Aw come on. You're no fun." Kiba said with a huff.

"Kiba-kun I-I think its their business if they don't want to tell." Hinata said as Kiba tightened his embrace on her.

"So do you have anything to say to your future Hokage?" Naruto said with a triumphant smile and sticking out his chest like a hero. Ino poked his stomach causing him to slump forward gripping it.

"Way to go!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"You'll do great." Hinata said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Shino nodded.

Naruto suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from the back. Naruto looked to Sakura behind him and holding on. "Congrats Naruto the day has finally come!"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Billboard brow, get your hands off my husband or your huge forehead is going to crush him!"

"What was that Pig?" Sakura tightened her hug on Naruto.

Ino growled and Naruto gulped. "You heard me!" Naruto knew he had to do something quick. But before he could the two girls began laughing.

Sakura released her grip on Naruto and went over to the other blonde. "Good one Forehead."

Sakura smiled, "You too, Pig." She said as they continued laughing. Naruto shook his head and continued on with his conversation.

After a while Tsunade came up to Naruto. "Hey baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled. "Come on Naruto its time to go."

A huge smile came across everyone's face. Naruto nodded and took Ino's hand. "Let's go." Ino smiled as she began to run with the two Hokages.

Naruto stood next to Ino holding her in his arms. Tsunade Koharu and Homura stood next to the couple. The villagers gathered and stood to see Naruto get initiated as Hokage.

Tsunade walked up to the edging of the platform. "Attention Konoha, leaf ninja, citizens today is a historic day. We are about to receive a new Hokage. You have seen him grow up. He has protected this village and the ninja world. Starting out as a prankster and growing to the most powerful ninja. He cares for everyone even though he grew up in a world of hate. He made friends and allies along the way. He doesn't consider anyone his enemy but cherishes everyone. Even finding love along the way."

Naruto and Ino exchanged loving glances at each other as Tsunade continued. "And as I resign as the Hokage I leave you in the hands of the new Hokage. Someone who has put his blood sweat tears and heart into this. May I introduce you to the new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino gave Naruto a quick kiss before he slipped out of Ino's hold.

Everyone began cheering as the blonde began walking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade took Naruto into a hug. "I knew you could do it. And thank you for giving me someone to believe in." Tsunade whispered.

She kissed Naruto's forehead and released him from her grasp.

Naruto smiled and walked up to the edge where Tsunade was standing. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I swear with all my power to protect and defend you. I'm honored to be your Hokage."

The crowd cheered as Tsunade handed Naruto the Hokages hat with the kanji for fire on it. Naruto took it and placed it on his head with a smile. The crowd cheered louder then they ever had. Picture were being taken and people were writing every detail out. This truly was a historic day.

"You did it Naruto. Your dream is now a reality." Ino thought to herself.

* * *

*******MONTH 6*******

Ino looked down at her now big stomach. "I'M SO FAT!" She wailed.

Naruto who was sitting on the edge of their bed looked at her. "No you're not, Ino-chan."

Ino ignored him and sniffed as she continued to sort through her clothes. "I cant wear this...or this...or those...and there's no way I can fit into this!" She cried as she continued to toss clothes out of her closet. She stood up and held an outfit against her impregnated body. "I'll never be able to wear this again! I'm huge!" She cried as she clutched the outfit.

Naruto stared at the outfit. "Er...Ino-chan...is that your old gennin outfit?"

The blonde female sniffed and looked at it then him, "Ya why?"

"Why do you still have it? I mean you wont be able to fit in it again, its just taking up space in your closet-"

Ino let out a loud scream, "YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT!" She threw down the outfit and began sobbing, "I'm trying so hard Naruto, I'm having to carry _this_-" she set both her hand on her stomach "-all day and night, and it's not as easy as it looks, and I was looking...for you to support me in my time of need...and _here you are_ calling me _fat_!" She shouted in between sobs.

Naruto shot up, "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! Ino I didn't mean it like that!" He paused and tried to think of how to word the next part, as he ran over and wrapped his arms around the emotionaly distraut woman. "I mean that you wore that when you were twelve and youve grown into a beautiful woman and matured and altough you cant wear it anymore doesn't mean your fat." Ino sniffed and nuzzed closer to Naruto as he spoke. "True you may not be able to wear those really sexy clothing and all those amazing clothes tha I like to see on you, and true you wont have your usual figure for a while unless you were to workout like-"

Ino wailed and pushed Naruto away from her. "You do think I'm fat!" Naruto began to speak, as Ino began grabbing clothes in her closet, but he was cut off by Ino. "I'm going to someone that will actually care for me, my father!" Naruto's face pailed. If Ino went to Inoichi in the emotional state she was in Naruto would be killed, literally.

"N-No Ino dont! I care for you!" He stammered.

"Sure that's why you called me fat!" She spat as she began to run out the door slamming it in Naruto's face. Naruto was frozen in shock and fear.

One hour after Ino left Naruto heard a pounding at his door. Terrified, knowing who it was, Naruto stayed put. "UZUMAKI OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Inoichi yelled. Naruto tried to swallow the knot in his throat. Not five minutes later Inoichi knocked down both the front door and most of the other doors in the house as he searched for the dead man. Naruto let out an 'eep' as he hear Inoichi walk past the room he was in. The Hokage hoped the enraged man didn't hear it...unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. The door blew off the hinges as Inoichi towered over him. Though slightly older, the man still terrified him.

"Would you like to explain why my daughter came crying to me saying that you don't love her and you called her fat." Naruto tried to speak but his mouth was too scared to make a sound. The platinum blonde man grabbed his collar and pulled him to eye level. "Just because you're Hokage doesn't mean I'll show mercy." The younger man was shaking in fear. "But because my little Ino-hime cares for you, I'll give you five minutes to make things up or I will kill you." His blue eyes looked dark and evil as he glared at him and dropped him. Naruto landed hard on the ground. Inoichi glared at him and got to eye level. "Four minutes and fifty eight seconds..." Naruto scrambled off the ground and sprinted as fast as he could to Ino.

Two minute and eight seconds later Naruto was standing in front of a teary eyed Ino. He sucked in a deep breath and said, "Ino-chan-I-love-you-so-much-and-you're-not-fat-in-anyway-so-will-you-please-forgive-me-I-was-an-idiot-and-because-you-are-the-most-beautiful-woman-I-know-and-I-love-you." He said all in one breath.

Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Naruto I could never be mad at you!" Naruto smiled as he panted and wrapped his arms around Ino. When Inoichi walked into the room Ino looked at him and said, "Thanks for the support daddy but Naruto and I have made up so everythings alright." Ino pulled away from the hug and began to walk out of the room. "Naruto Ill see you at home, i need to run by the store first."

Naruto nodded and sighed when she was gone. He looked to see it was just him and Inoichi. Alone. In a room without windows. With weapons hanging on the wall. And Naruto had made Ino cry an hour ago. Naruto stood up and coughed. "Well I'm going to go home and wait for Ino-chan. I guess...I'll...see you later..." He said as he began to inch away from Inoichi.

Right before he slipped out the door Inoichi grabbed his collar and pulled him around to face him. "Dont let it happen again." Naruto nodded and ran out the door.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it!

**I realized while rewriting this that Inoichi wasnt in here and I didnt kill him off so here he is as the over protective father we love**

**Pretty please tell me what you think and sheres a waffle if you do → #**

**review or be haunted by a ghost**

**and I still have my poll up**

**Thanks**

**machi-tan**


End file.
